Now What!
by pie480
Summary: Somehow, Amaya is in the world of Naruto. How will she change it? What's going to happen next? Now What? (Rated T for possible cussing and violence.)


**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Now What?

Okay, this was just ridiculous. Sure, she'd read fanfiction stories on how people were inserted into stories, but that it actually came true? Such a thing was preposterous. And yet here she was in the world of Naruto, tied up, in an interrogation room, looking at _the_ Sandaime (3rd) Hokage (Sarutobi Hiruzen), with the Head of the Interrogation and Torture Unit (IT) Inoichi. Great.

The Sandaime Hokage cleared his throat. "Now then," he said, "who are you?" Sarutobi Hiruzen looked about the age he did in the anime when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha (his 50's). But, the fact that he was here and not the Yondaime (4th) Hokage (Namikaze Minato), meant that that incident had passed. Well, at least she knew where she was in the timeline.

She sighed and then said, "Even if I told you, you most likely wouldn't believe me." Though, she mused to herself, she could probably get him to believe her if Inoichi looked into her mind, saw her memories, and confirmed it. But, she didn't want him to see that his world was a story in hers. That would screw anyone up. Plus, she didn't know how the story would continue now that she was in it, but she didn't want too much of the possible future to be known, because then that knowledge would be useless.

The old man's eyes were cold but she could see the curiosity in them. Next to him, Inoichi looked bored. He'd probably heard the line thousands of times before interrogating other prisoners. "Try me." Hiruzen said.

"Fine," she sighed, "but you'll most likely think that I'm mad or lying." She took a deep breath and then brightly said, "I'm from a completely different world and dimension from this one." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. A sweat drop formed on her brow before she released her smile and then muttered darkly, "Told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"Well," he said calmly, "you must admit that it's a farfetched story." She pouted, still slightly upset at their reaction. Oh well, the old man thought to himself, might as well go along with it. "So, what is your world like?" he asked.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because," he said, "you don't seem like you're lying, and if you go by the logic that whatever you're going to say is absolutely ridiculous, but ridiculous enough that it must be true, then it must be true, right?"

She blinked and stared at him with a blank look on her face. "I think I got about three fourths of that." She sighed again. Hmm, she seemed to be doing that a lot recently, oh well. "Okay, well I guess I'll start by telling you how our world doesn't have chakra." Oops, she just realized what she said and paled slightly.

The Hokage stared at her sharply. "If your world doesn't have chakra, then how do you know about it?' he asked suspiciously. Great job girl! Foot? Meet mouth.

She winced and then said, "Well, you're _really _not going to like what I'm going to say."

Now the man just looked tired. "What am I not going to like you saying?" he asked tiredly.

She winced, but then looked determined as she stared at the Hokage and Inoichi. "What I'm going to say, I don't want you to tell anyone at all unless I tell you certain people can know, okay?"

Inoichi said, "And why should we comply with your demands?"

"Because," she said, "if people actually believe what I'm going to say and believe it, it could change the world completely. So, I don't want you to tell anyone. Not your wife, not your student, not your old teammates, and definitely not the Council. You tell no one unless I say it's okay and they follow the same rules, okay? That also means that if there are ANBU or ROOT hiding here somewhere, they have to go." She said seriously. "And I'll explain how I know about them in a little bit if you agree." She added.

Hiruzen gave her a calculating look and then said, "Alright."

She just stared at him determinedly and said, "Your word as Hokage, your way of nindo, and the Will of Fire? That goes for Inoichi-san here as well." Inoichi looked startled, curious, and suspicious. He hadn't given her his name.

The old man and Inoichi gave their word. Hiruzen gave a little signal with his hand and the multiple pairs of eyes I felt boring into me disappeared.

I sighed relieved. Being stared at so intently had felt extremely creepy. Then I straightened up and said, "In my world, your world, your existence, your very lives, were no more than part of a story plot in a popular manga and TV show for kids. That's how I know about chakra and other things in this world. It was part of the story." Both men had looks of shock and disbelief on their face. I couldn't blame them, after all, who wants to be told that everything they've ever done was just part of a story plot thought up in someone's head?

Now Inoichi looked mad. "That's ridiculous and impossible!"

I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to like it. "Look," I said impatiently. "I said _were_ as in _past tense_. Get it? I don't know what's going on here and I sincerely doubt that your life so far has all been thought out by someone. In fact, in the manga, you weren't even the main character! You were just the dad of a friend of the main character! Honestly, you're supposed to be shinobi, you're supposed to notice the little things." She said exasperatedly.

"Well," the Hokage said. "You've certainly given us a wild story. We'll have to think on what you've said. We'll come back tomorrow and talk some more about this." He turned to leave and was at the door when an important thought struck his mind. He motioned for Inoichi to leave ahead of him. Once the younger man was gone, he turned around slightly and asked, "Who was the main character in the manga?"

She grinned, feeling like showing off her knowledge a bit, even if it was kind of stupid and said, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

He looked sharply at her at that and then said, "I see," and then turned around and closed the door.

She heard the click of the lock as he left and then lay on the cot in her prison cell. Well, she mused to herself, now what do I do?

* * *

**Please review! No ugly curse words please.**

Word count: 1095


End file.
